My Heart Is Yours
by Kazuki-kun is an A and an A
Summary: A second reunion changed everything…She loved him and he loved her; it was as simple as that. Two-shot Raven/Priscilla
1. Chapter 1: The Mind

My Heart Is Yours

Rating: K+

Category: General/Romance

A second reunion changed everything…Two-shot Raven/Priscilla

_AN: WARNING! This fanfiction contains incestuous fluff!  
If you don't mind, go ahead and read. If not, turn back now!_

_I'm warning you since I don't want any flames on this particular fanfiction._

_Disclaimer: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken does not belong to me_

_Chapter 1: The Mind_

_Without thinking, he rushed forward to meet her, his lips colliding softly with hers and their hands clasping together…_

_In an open field…just inside the Etrurian border near Lycia…_

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

It felt like hours since that incident. Just minutes later, Raven sat beside Priscilla, leaning against the tree behind him.

One year after the defeat of the fire dragon(s)…after the sealing of the Dragon's Gate…

Who knew the Cornwell siblings would reunite under such circumstances?

"Priscilla."

He called out to his little sister on the left.

"Y-yes?"

He inched closer to her, swallowing hard to condense the lump in his throat.

"I believe…I am in love with you…"

"L-lord Bro--!"

She was cut off by his lips crushing hers roughly and his arm around her waist. The pulled apart, Priscilla turning a deep shade of red.

"A-ah! L-l-lord Raymond!"

Her brother chuckled slightly, a smirk plastered on his slightly flushing face.

"It's Raven."

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

It was awkward. **Very **awkward. Every passing second seemed to make the situation more and more awkward.

Enough said.

Both redheads pondered over the event on their side of the same tree.

Priscilla had always loved him. Maybe more than appropriate.

No matter how many suitors came to declare their love for her, her Raymond would always be the only one…

"_My heart belongs to someone else…"_

"_To whom, daughter?"_

The question that had been repeated time and again by her adoptive parents.

To whom? To whom?

_My heart is yours, Lord Raymond._

No words could ever describe why.

Raven did not care if Saint Elimine herself would be displease, if anyone would be displeased at his conduct.

Nothing mattered.

He had never been the one to show emotion. He had always been so cold, pushing Priscilla away, pushing everyone away.

"_Lord Raymond? If I may ask, is there anyone you dearly cherish? _

_Even more than life itself?"_

"…_There…is…"_

Lucius had always been so curious, so innocent…

He would have never suspected that the person was Priscilla…the sister of his good friend.

The mercenary stood up abruptly.

"Should we pay a visit to the nearby town?"

"Y-yes Lord Raven!"

He pressed two fingers to her chin.

"Just Raven."

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

The redheaded girl ran towards her lover clutching a sack full of vulneraries.

"Raven!"

A rather cute smile adorned her face.

And then _they _jumped between her and Raven.

Bandits.

One of them, most likely the leader, grabbed the young girl by the wrist and pulled her close. She shivered as the feeling of his hot, foul breath seeped down her neck and his nails dug into her wrist painfully.

"Ditch that bastard and join us?"

"H-he's not--"

A flash of red came between them and swept her away.

"Step back."

Raven held her to his chest tightly. She flushed,

"W-what did you say?!"

He tightened his grip around her shoulders.

They moved closer and he drew back. Sword and axes were drawn.

"I said step back! Stay away from her!"

He was glaring now, red and flame igniting in his eyes. The young man gritted his teeth.

"You bastard!"

"If you want to fight, we'll do it _outside _of town."

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

_AN: -gasp- Finally done this chapter!_

_One more note: I know that they do sort of look alike but it's likely they've changed a little.  
__I didn't realize they were siblings in the first place and I highly doubt __bandits__ would realize._

_Please review,_

_Kazuki_


	2. Chapter 2: The Heart

_AN: Implied Eliwood/Lyndis._

_Chapter 2: The Heart_

Priscilla lay her head on Raven's shoulder, suppressing a yawn. He turned his attention from the moon back to her.

"…Are you tired?"

"A little."

He drew his blade from its sheath and gazed at it, laying it on his lap.

"…My skill has gotten rusty…"

She didn't reply. After a few moments, she raised her head to look at him.

"R-raven?

"Hmm?"

"…Thank you…"

"…You're welcome…"

He wrapped a comforting arm around her.

…_I'm sorry I left you alone…_

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

Dawn came rather quickly, the light shining at the same tree they had been resting against for the previous day and night.

Raven blinked and rubbed his eyes. He looked to his left. She had begun to awaken. He checked their wounds.

Fully healed by her staff.

Priscilla's horse whinnied nearby. Its owner jumped slightly.

"G-good morning, Lor-R-raven."

A dry chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"Can't break the habit, eh?"

"I--"

The mercenary sighed and sat back down next to her.

"What will you do after this?"

She folded her small hands into her lap. The young valkyrie was most definitely uncomfortable. Fate had led her to the border when she had been taking a short walk outside of her usual dwelling.

In love with a sibling…even running into him…

What now?

"I want to go with you, Raven."

"But Priscilla! Your family!"

"They could give me leave and I could…go with you…"

She boldly snuggled up to his chest, making him flush slightly.

"I am a mercenary for a village near Ostia now. They are in a poor state of affairs."

He paused for a second.

"It would be dangerous if you came."

"We faced many opponents much stronger than mere bandits.

I-I love you…Raven."

The younger Cornwell sibling pressed her lips against his brieftly.

"My heart belongs to you. I want to stay with you…"

"I see…"

He held her closer.

"We could visit Lord Eliwood and Lady Lyndis…"

"…Pherae and Caelin…"

"They are married, Raven."

"…!..."

She giggled softly.

"Lady Lyndis abdicated Caelin's rule to Ostia and is living at Castle Pherae…"

His expression hardened.

"Listen, Priscilla. No one must know of our blood, our lineage. No one. I do not want it to hurt us…"

Silence befell them.

"T-then…shall we…?"

"Y-yes!"

He lifted her up onto her white steed and mounted in front of her.

They rode away, her laugh echoing through the fields like silver bells…

and his expression cracking up into one of pure joy…

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx)

_AN: Please point out any grammatical or spelling errors I have made. _

_I hope this was decent enough,_

_Kazuki_


End file.
